Pasan los años
by Nadir Rontgen
Summary: La historia de Jack y Ennis, vista por quienes dejaron atras. El hijo de Jack y la hija de Ennis descubren la relacion que tenian sus padres, y de paso descubren algo mas acerca de si mismos. Dos personas, aparentemente sin conexion alguna, que parecen destinadas a encontrarse tal y como estaban destinados sus padres.


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la pelicula "Brokeback Mountain" (dirigida por Ang Lee) ni el relato corto en el que esta basada (de Annie Prouxl). Lo unico que hago yo es disfrutar con las posibilidades que me ofrece el escribir este fanfic.

Nota: Para las edades de Bobby y Jenny he usado de referencia la edad de Alma,Jr; que tiene 19 años al final de la pelicula cuando va a pedirle a Ennis su bendicion para casarse en 1983... si tenemos en cuenta que Jenny es dos años menor que su hermana y que Bobby tiene uno o dos años menos que Jenny, esta ultima deberia tener unos 26 años y Bobby unos 24-25. La historia por lo tanto esta ambientada a principios de la decada de los noventa (ni Internet ni telefonos moviles, por lo tanto).

Se despierta y cuidando de que la figura situada a su lado no se de cuenta, va hasta la entrada de la tienda y baja lentamente la cremallera para echar un vistazo al exterior. No hay nadie mas ahí fuera, están completamente solos en el valle. Debe de faltar poco para que amanezca, ya la luna y la mayor parte de las estrellas se han ocultado, y un resplandor anaranjado ilumina la cima de las montañas mas alejadas, cosa que le permite ver el rocio absorbido por la hierba y el lago localizado un par de millas mas adelante.

La mujer esta completamente desnuda, y a pesar de que están a mediados de verano corre una brisa que por un momento hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina, antes de acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Se queda por un momento mirando la estampa del exterior, casi le parece increíble que hayan cometido la locura de llegar hasta aquí. Si su madre o incluso su hermana supieran lo que está haciendo (o peor aun, con quien lo esta haciendo) lo mas probable es que pensaran que ha perdido la cabeza.

Oye un gruñido detrás de ella y se vuelve para ver al hombre recostado dentro de un enorme saco de dormir. Es un chico atractivo, de mandíbula cuadrada coronada por una barba incipiente, pelo castaño y ojos color cafe. Era un chico bastante maduro, a pesar de ser un par de años mas joven que ella y venir de un entorno relativamente privilegiado. Abre los párpados y se queda observándola durante un momento, antes de preguntarle que hora es.

"Esta casi amaneciendo", le responde Jenny, volviendo a acurrucarse junto a el "Deben ser casi las seis. Todavía podemos dormir un poco mas, si tu quieres".

Bobby asiente antes de pasarle el brazo por encima, y aspira el olor de su cabello. No puede evitarlo, le gusta esta mujer, quizás mas de lo que hubiera pensado cuando la vio por primera vez.

En realidad había sido todo fruto del azar y de la casualidad. Cuando su padre había muerto repentinamente de un ataque al corazón hacia algunos años, Jenny de repente se vio a si misma como responsable de todos los papeles y las escasas pertenencias que el guardaba en su solitaria y carcomida caravana de Wyoming. Y al revisar todas las cartas y postales de su padre, había un nombre que se repetía constantemente, que no era ni mas ni menos que el de un tal Jack Twist. Y estaba claro que a Jenny le sonaba aquel nombre, ya que se lo había oído a su madre en alguna ocasión, y no precisamente en el mejor de los tonos. Obviamente al principio la joven no sospecho nada fuera de lo común, simplemente creyó que el tal Twist era algún amigo de su padre que habría ejercido una influencia negativa en el. Le pregunto a su hermana, y Alma le recordó que una vez habían conocido al señor Twist, cuando su padre se encontró con el mientras ellas esperaban sentadas en su camioneta. Había sido una visión breve, lo suficiente como para que Jenny no guardara ningún recuerdo concreto de Jack o sus facciones, pero lo que le había quedado claro es que a su padre le afectaba mucho estar cerca de ese hombre. Y estar lejos de el también.

Mientras que su hermana Alma era mas parecida a su madre, con quien compartía nombre y algún rasgo físico, Jenny a veces se veía mas representada en su padre, o al menos en los pocos recuerdos que tenia de el como un hombre taciturno y de pocas palabras. Mientras que Alma había sido en el instituto una mariposa social, de fiesta en fiesta, Jenny era amiga de tener pocos amigos. Después de la separación de sus padres, cuando Jenny contaba apenas seis años, Ennis no había estado demasiado implicado emocionalmente en la vida de sus hijas, viviendo la existencia plácida de un solterón. No obstante, Jenny muchas veces se había preguntado si esa ausencia no habría sido parcialmente involuntaria, teniendo en cuenta lo cruel que podía ser a veces su madre hacia quien había sido su primer marido. Pero Jenny hasta cierto punto la entendía… y probablemente ahora la entendía mas, tras conocer la verdadera relación entre su padre y Jack. A su madre le habían hecho daño, y es normal que ahora ella creyese que debía hacer daño a quienes se lo habían hecho. Incluso si los dos ya estaban muertos y enterrados. La cuestión es que, a medida que iba explorando las cartas y documentos que su padre había dejado cuidadosamente guardados en todos esos archivadores, Jenny se pudo dar cuenta de que la relación entre ambos no era de amistad, como podía parecer al principio. Su padre amaba a Jack Twist. Lo amaba tanto o mas como había amado al principio a su madre. Y al final, lo normal hubiera sido dejarlo estar. Después de todo, a los muertos no se les puede devolver a la vida. Y tanto Ennis como Jack estaban ya mas allá de toda ayuda. Pero daba la casualidad de que Jenny no podía dejarlo estar, ¿era esa la razón por la cual su padre se había retirado a pasar los últimos años de su vida en solitario, por un corazón roto?

El día que se leyó el testamento de su padre, Jenny se sorprendió al oír una petición dirigida expresamente a ella y a su hermana. Su madre, lógicamente, no estaba allí, prefiriendo ahogarse en su propia sangre antes que compartir un solo momento con la memoria de su padre. Este quería que esparcieran sus cenizas en Brokeback Mountain. Su hermana le contó que era un valle donde su padre había trabajado cuidando ovejas. Alli había conocido a Jack Twist, cuando tenia diecinueve años, poco antes de casarse con su madre. Ahora todo tenia un poco mas de sentido. Alma le dijo que no podía emprender el viaje con ella, estando embarazada de siete meses y con otro bebe al que cuidar. Asi que tendría que hacerlo ella sola. Jenny no tendría problemas, al fin y al cabo era una mujer de 26 años que había viajado sola previamente por todo el país. Un viaje hacia las montañas del mismo estado no la asustaba.

Y había sido por ese entonces cuando había conocido a Bobby Twist. Naturalmente sin ninguna intención malsana, al menos de manera consciente al principio. Habían hablado por teléfono al principio, Jenny le había contado que sus padres habían sido amigos cuando eran jóvenes. Al parecer Bobby ya sabia algo de la historia, aunque seguramente no conocía el elemento fundamental. El muchacho era del norte de Texas, pero estaba estudiando en una universidad de Colorado, así que fue un traslado relativamente breve para Jenny cuando fue a verlo. Solo habían quedado para tomarse un cafe, y Jenny le pregunto por su padre. En cierta manera, a pesar de que Bobby había crecido teniendo contacto regular con Jack, Jenny se sorprendió al ver que su relación era bastante parecida a la que Alma y ella habían tenido con Ennis. Era cierto que Jack podía ser un padre cariñoso y bueno cuando quería, pero también podía ser horriblemente distante. Ella le contó de la ultima petición de su padre, y el respondió con las cejas levantadas que su padre había tenido la misma petición, pero que al final sus abuelos paternos habían optado por enterrarlo en el panteón familiar.

El caso es que Jenny se quedo un par de días mas por el área, haciendo turismo… pero le ocurrió lo mismo que le ocurría siempre que viajaba sola, empezó a beber para pasar el rato. Al final agarro tal cogorza que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a una cabina de teléfono y marcar el numero de Bobby. Obviamente tenia un par de amigos que vivían en esa zona de Colorado, pero no pensó en ellos en ese momento. Marco el numero y espero a que el contestara al otro lado de la linea, y a través de sus balbuceos de borracha le pregunto si le importaría venir a recogerla para llevarla hasta su hotel. El joven pareció dudar por un momento, pero finalmente accedió. Llego con su golpeada camioneta y la ayudo a subir, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. Todo un caballero sureño, pensó ella. Llegaron al hotel, aparcaron, el la ayudo a subir hasta su habitación, le abrió la puerta, le quito las botas que llevaba y la acostó en la cama. Y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor en aquel momento que dejar caer la bomba.

"Nuestros padres…" dijo ella, con la voz siendo arrastrada por el alcohol "Nuestros padres estaban juntos. Eran amantes. Ellos dos, Jack y Ennis, eran amantes."

El se quedo parado un momento, y se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de la cama. Por un breve instante ella pensó que el iba a gritarle, que iba a agarrar su chaqueta e irse como una exhalación, que iba a llamarla mentirosa, que como se atrevía a faltarle al respeto a la memoria de sus padres con dichos rumores… pero nada de eso paso. En su lugar, Bobby simplemente la miro y llevo su mano al pelo de ella, acariciándolo levemente. Ella no se sintió mal, mas bien todo lo contrario, le gustaba. Y se pregunto en su fuero interno si a lo mejor era así como Ennis se habría sentido cuando Jack le acariciaba. Pero cualquier sentimiento que tuviera fue eliminado por la sorpresa que apareció al oír su contestación.

"Lo se…" dijo el, cerrando los ojos un momento "Lo he sabido desde hace años, pero siempre me ha dado miedo reconocerlo".

Y así se habían quedado dormidos los dos, el sentado en la butaca al lado de la cama, y ella en el lecho. Todo un caballero sureño. Y ahí había ido empezando una complicada historia que Jenny nunca hubiera pensado que ocurriría. Era ya lo suficientemente extraño descubrir de buenas a primeras que tu padre era homosexual o bisexual o lo que fuese, para que ademas descubrieras poco a poco que te estaba empezando a gustar el hijo del que había sido su amante. Pero a ella le gustaba demasiado estar con Bobby, en el sentido de que se había convertido en algo mas que su amante, se podría decir que el era su mejor amigo. La primera vez que se habían besado ocurrió en un bar, con música country sonando de fondo y varias cervezas de por medio. La primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido en la camioneta de el, y ella le había llamado vaquero varias veces, entre sudores y gemidos. Era algo surrealista, lo de Bobby Twist. Sabia que nunca se lo podría presentar a su madre, ya que se arriesgaba a provocarle un infarto ("Mira, Mama, este es Bobby Twist… si, si, normal que te suene ese apellido. Es el hijo del que se tiraba a Papa").

"¿Sabes?" le había dicho el, perdido en sus pensamientos "A veces me preocupaba… bueno, digamos que en alguna ocasión perdí el sueño porque pensé que podía llegar a ser como el. Es mas, creo que un par de veces he estado bien seguro de que soy como el. O al menos lo suficientemente parecido, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?"

Ella asiente, en silencio, recordando sus experiencias en la universidad. Risas femeninas acompañadas de besos escondidos y caricias furtivas. Había empezado todo como un juego, como una manera de pasar el tiempo, pero se había acabado convirtiendo en una adicción. Por supuesto que ella lo entendía, probablemente era uno de los pocos seres humanos que podían entenderlo.

"Claro esta", continuo el, sacándola de sus divagaciones "Que no había nada malo en ser como eran ellos. Y de todos modos, creo que yo soy algo distinto… porque tu me gustas. Me gusta hacerlo contigo. Me gusta besarte y abrazarte y acostarme contigo. Supongo que se puede tener algo de ambas cosas, o estar en un punto intermedio, ¿crees que es posible"

"Eso he leído" le responde ella, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de el "Pero que sepas que lo que quiera que seamos, me gusta serlo contigo"

Y bueno, tras unos meses de viajar ella a Colorado (y el de vez en cuando a Wyoming, cuando el trabajo o su madre lo permitían) habían quedado en cumplir la ultima voluntad de Ennis. Por eso estaban allí otra vez, en Brokeback Mountain, como sus padres habían estado décadas antes. Jenny no es particularmente religiosa, aunque si es muy espiritual, y le gustaría pensar que desde alguna parte su padre y Jack están riéndose a carcajadas al observarles. O es posible que quizás se sientan orgullosos de saber que sus hijos han conseguido ser felices donde a ellos les fue imposible por culpa de un mundo que no les entendía. De todos modos, todavía es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas. Eran solo las seis de la mañana. Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Bobby. Mas tarde irán a esparcir las cenizas de Ennis por la montaña. Será el ultimo acto de rebeldía de su padre, antes de desaparecer en el viento que sopla ahí afuera. Libre para volar, libre para amar.

FIN


End file.
